


A thousand shades of Dean and Sam

by lilyy



Series: I hate you and I love you [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Kink, Kink, M/M, Romanticism, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Transgression, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off of I hate you and I love you. It refers to when Sam went to college and Dean agreed to follow him. What if Sam asks Dean to a more transgressive relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I would transgression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. I am an Italian writer

Sam began college, but it is strange for some time, and one day when Sam and Dean are kissing in their apartment, finds the courage to tell him.

"How about if we tried to have a relationship. .. Transgressive?" He asked getting a little red, putting his hand under her shirt.

"We are brothers. The more outrageous than that I can not think of anything," Dean said, trying not to laugh.

"It would be nice. ..make out not to be brothers, but fellow classmates ... very passionate," said Sam, kissing him passionately.

"I thought you were already largely satisfied" said Dean slightly offended

"I am ... but I never did certain things and ... I would like to try them with you ..." said Sam wishful.

Dean shuddered and came hard.

"Okay let's try this experiment to nine and a half weeks," he said.


	2. a kiss in public

Sam had had to work hard to convince Dean to lend itself to this. Practically Sam was invited along with other boys, the party of their fellow samandriel school and would have to put on the party and try to kiss Sam during spin the bottle that Sam would have rigged.

He made it. Sam thought Dean was beautiful and he tried not to choke with envy seeing the stares and giggles of girls

Sam turned the bottle and as premeditated, stopped on Dean.

Immediately Sam pretended to pull back while the other boys and girls laughed and insisted to see the kiss.

Dean said: "we go it is only a kiss" and kissed him passionately between giggles and general applause.

"See you," Dean said, smiling mischievously and Sam guess the effort that had to have cost him to not add "Sammy"

"You know I think he likes you. Id' try if I was gay," said a boy's ear

Sam smiled and said nothing.


	3. Eros in the pool

Sam had gone to a public swimming pool with his college classmates but had withheld more than they should and dragged him toward the afternoon, Dean in a private swimming pool where no one came. It was an isolated area and Sam took the opportunity to tie the wrists of Dean to the lineup.

"Sam, it's not a good idea.. We will find out, they will denounce and then we make it into slices and then ..." she tried to protest Dean

"Schhh Dean relaxed" said Sam stripped costume and began to rub on him naked.

Dean groaned. He knew what he was trying to do Sam. revenge because he had always refused his demands to make him a little service. Not that he did not want it. ..Sam Was still so small ... and then if he could not help himself, risked being in him and did not want

But it was what he wanted that little pest.

Now Sam was stroking his cock, slowly.

"Sam, he should not ..." Dean tried to protest again.

"I see that you already came hard ..." said Sam sly in the pool, while Dean groaned at regular intervals.

Sam continued to accarezzarglielo to let them come harder and then touched him at regular intervals with the tip of his tongue.

"Ahhh Sam, it's torture," Dean said.

"You get what you deserve. When I'm done I beg on my knees to get a ..."

"Sam! !!" The rebuke Dean and Sam laughed.

Sam proceeded in its slow torture teasing it with his tongue and then lick it like he was licking an ice cream.

"Ahhh. Sam no no no no no Ahhh"

Sam went so slowly and then get to suck just the tip, plan and then get up suddenly and then start again, and so on for 3:00 to 4:00 times

Dean was on the limit and Sam asked him what he wanted.

"I want to continue .. please please," said Dean, breathing hard. His hard member in an almost painful.

Sam could not wait. He threw himself headlong making him scream with pleasure.

"S -Sam raised please. .I Am for. .God. ..I am going to .."  
But Sam did not move, and indeed I accelerate the pace by sighs of pleasure and Dean did not resist more. He poured all his excitement inside Sam was a little surprised but did not budge.

When Sam finally got up and asked him if he was good, Dean told him to untie him first and then kissed breathtaking.

"This means that I've been promoted?" Sam asked excited.

"You're my champion, but about promotions you made me come up with a thing for one of our toys"," said Dean mischievous.

"Well it before. ...the Small little service that I have you made. ..It excited me too..not that could you. ? .." And Dean was happy to repay.


	4. Sex education

Sam and Dean had managed to sneak into the school of Sam at night.

They laughed as they ran carefree for dark hallways, hand in hand.

A Dean seemed to be back ... the classic teenage pranks that were teenagers.

Except that such a thing had never done.

Sam dragged him into a classroom at random and began to kiss.

Dean was sitting on one of the benches and Sam her waist, as she kissed him passionately.

"Sammy, if we get caught ..." Dean said, stroking his chin.

"It will not happen, Dean. No one wanders school night ... sol us boys. "Said Sam.

"And Harry Potter" Dean said laughing.  
 

After a few minutes they decided to implement their game. Dean came out of the courtroom to go change in the bathroom while Sam remained in the classroom to change.

The clothes they had brought in a plastic bag.  
 

When Dean came back in the classroom, he was dressed like a professor, and Sam as a classic American student.

College sweater and tie ... the only thing different was the very tight jeans and ripped... especially in the legs and ass.

Dean was excited to just look at him but he tried to control himself.  
 

"So, Winchester, are here to remedy your bad grades, I bet." Dean said, starting the play.

"Yes, sir, I will not be rejected ..." Sam said, smiling slyly.

"This is up to you, Winchester. Come here. "Dean said.

Sam obeyed approaching the desk.  
 

The cdesk were strewn all around the sheets. Most of it was white sheets that had scrawled writing questions at random, inspired by questions that were really made to school.  
 

"Put yourself in front of the chair," Dean said.

"Immediately professor. So okay, Professor? "Sam asked, tilting her bottom in a somewhat 'obscene, so that Dean had to sigh loudly.

"Whatever happens, and you do, you will not have to stop to come back. Think you can do? "Dean asked.

"Yes, sir," Sam said, feeling more and more excited after those words.

" Very good. Now, let's move to the first question, Winchester. "Dean said.

"In that year, Victor Emmanuel II was proclaimed King of Italy?" Dean recited.

"Answer the question." Dean said, gently patting Sam on the flanks.

"March 14, 1820," Sam said, his voice a little 'hoarse, just pushing against the hands of Dean, enjoying the contact on her hips.  
 

"What were the four Maritime Republics?" Dean asked, stroking his back and legs slowly.

"Pi ... ..Pisa, Venice, Amalfi and Genoa." Said Sam, trembling slightly.

"Very well, Winchester ... but I see a little 'nervous, too ... hard ... maybe these pants are too tight, try to take them off, will you?" Dean asked.

"If ... if he believes that it is necessary for the performance of the lecture, Professor ..."  
 

Dean undid his pants and pulled them to him, and then stroked the legs and the member.

Sam already was breathing with difficulty.

"We continue ... In that year the French Revolution broke out?" Dean asked.

"14 July 1789" Sam said, feeling Dean undress pants and boxers, and feeling Dean piegargli your back with your hand, gently but firmly.

"Dean! I do not know if I can ... "said Sam, his penis now very hard.

"You must call me professor," said Dean, making it even more exciting.  
 

"What sovereign reigned in France during the French Revolution?" Asked Dean beginning to tease him with your fingers to prepare, while Sam tried to remain consistent to answer the question.

"" L- him - ah! The Luigi, XVI "Sam stammered, taken aback, when Dean came without warning into him and began to push.  
 

"Bravo Sammy, now we move on to questions of physics. Do you want to? "Dean asked, stroking his back and hair, without leaving him.

"S is." He said.

"What is heart rate?"

"The ... the number of contractions that the heart does in a minute. The muscle cramp is ... a sudden and involuntary contraction of the muscle that causes a painful spasm. "He said Sam swings stopped, his heart pounding, his body shaken by increasingly strong forces of Dean.  
 

"Okay ... Now to sex education! "Dean said, whispering in your ear.

"It is true that the males can not stand long periods without sexual release?" Dean asked.

"V ... .vero." Sam said.

"For adolescents, the desire to have sex is very common?" Dean asked.

"... In adolescence, there is an increase in sexual desire ... that is essentially based on a ... .AHH- a biological foundation ... ahh- sexual development causes ... a rise in sexual stimuli ... ahh- sex drive does not appear now but is present from birth. "said Sam, while Dean went out from him, and turned the wheel, with his back against the desk.

"It is during adolescence that sexuality is characterized as discovery of new sensations of pleasure and cravings that pushes the other to sex, for these reasons, sex and love are buying especially at this time a leading position." Sam said with shortness of breath and wheezing while Dean is pushing more and more into him, looking him in the eye and smashing it against the desk. His legs tight on his back.  
 

"Sexual intercourse can be said successful when orgasm is simultaneous?" Dean asked, taking her face in the hands of Sam, so look at him in the eye.

"Absolutely not, we should not judge the quality of sexual intercourse that has been reached or not orgasm together;

obviously experience orgasm together is a wonderful experience, but it is not frequent. "said Sam, as he thought about all the times he and Dean had come together.

"There is a male G-spot?" Asked Dean, unstoppable.

N- not all sexologists agree on its existence. However, it was identified a very sensitive to stimulation, which would make many men more intense orgasm ahhhhhhhhhhhh "  
 

The brothers were together, when Dean went more towards Sam, making him yell with pleasure, perhaps managing to touch his point G.  
   
 

  
"I would say my beautiful student was promoted." Dean said, coming out of him, while Sam looked at him, smiling and exhausted.

 

 

 

 

*

They did not go home immediately. remained embraced, lying on the floor, wipe the romantic form of lessons, after that erotic and sexual.  
 

"I describe the Love?" He asked Dean, encircling the head of Sam with one arm while he kept his head on his chest.

"Love is a 11. Two units who come and do so well as to multiply their value, without losing their identity in the sum. A 11 plus that is a prime number.

No one else can divide, with the exception of himself and of the unit, one of those two units that make it up. "Sam said gently.  
 

  
"What is the double-six?" Dean asked, trying not to be moved.

"We are." Sam answered simply, patting his hand round his neck.

  
   
  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter <33333


	5. A great awakening

Sam was sleeping in her dorm.

It was hard getting to sleep at that time.

All of his college friends, or almost, they had the girl,

and even though it was forbidden, often they brought in their dorms

and they slept together.

Sometimes, indeed often they did even more.

Sam was jealous, of course. He wanted them to have Dean.

It was allowed students to leave during the day, but not to sleep outside,

although sometimes the students did the same.

Sam also made him sometimes. Dean went to sleep, but not always.  
   
 

 

That morning, she woke up because of a heaviness in his body.

Yet he did not eat heavy.

The heaviness seemed to purr.

And even give kisses all around the neck.

Oh God.

Semispaventato woke, thinking it was a joke of his college friends,

but when you open your eyes, he startled more.

"DEAN!" He shouted.  
 

Dean was gorgeous with her blonde hair, smelling of jel, emerald green hippie shirt, and baggy jeans and turquoise.

And it was clearly on top of him!

"Good morning, Sammy!" She greeted him, as if the situation was normal.

"Dean ... what ... how ..." Sam stammered.

"I thought I'd give you a good morning Original" he said with a mischievous face.  
 

Sam realized then that the room was not empty but full of his comrades.

Some were laughing and looked at them curiously.

They were not disgusted. Sam knew that he was gay and that she had a boyfriend. He had told her.  
 

"Who is your friend, Sam?" She asked with a mischievous face guy, enjoying a lollipop.

Before Sam had time to respond, Dean said, between a kiss on the neck and the other:

"It's my little brother ...."  
 

Sam's eyes widened and she scolded: "Dean !!" "giving him a slap on the arm.

The boy stared at them with a puzzled expression, and the other guys, not sure whether he was joking or not, as Sam said:

"You're kidding, of course. That's how he calls me. "Little brother." It's not really my brother. "Sam said, laughing nervous, while Dean chuckled on his neck.

"Mmm, he would also like a brother so ..." said the boy, who was clearly, openly gay, continuing to lick his lollipop, and left the room.

The other boys followed him, wishing Sam good fun, with a wink.  
 

Dean was still straddling Sam, they were both covered by the sheet, although clothes, and Sam admitted that he did not feel at all the heaviness of his brother. But ... it was a pleasant heaviness ...

However, soon all the boys left the room, Sam Dean dropped on the bed and rolled with him, pretending to choke.

"You are not crazy?" He asked

"Hey ... who was the one who told me the other day:" Oh, Dean, I'd love to wake up with you on my bed, as do my comrades with their girls, and I would also like to say that you're my brother .... "he crooned Dean.

"Schhh" said Sam, putting a hand over her mouth, but could not prevent his own eyes to laugh, and then added: "I also said, however, that was impossible, and that I was joking."

Dean playfully pretended to bite the hand, and the retired Sam, smiling.

"It was your wish and I was given to understand that he cared a lot ...."

Sam looked radiant and adoring, and then took his face in his hands and kissed him.  
 

They rolled still in bed, hugging each other and clinging to each other.

Sam was a really nice Hello!


	6. jealousy is a green-eyed monster

Sam was in the apartment of Dean, who was taking a bath.

Dean was missing for a month, but Sam had a double of the keys, to be able to come and go whenever he wanted. They had established so.

That day, Sam was waiting for Dean, and see him coming in the house, it was a surprise to him.

"Dean," Sam said, trying not too happy and relieved to see him.

"Sammy ..." Dean said, putting the bags on the floor and going to him to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"We've put a lot 'this time ..." Sam said, annoyed.

"You're right ..." he only said.

"Why??"

"We were so busy, me and dad ... in the hunt for the werewolf ..."

"Mgrrr" Sam snorted, annoyed.

"Do not be jealous. You know that in the end I always return to you, right? "Dean smiled.

"I have the impression that Dad tries to keep you away from me." Sam said, dejected.

"Well ... it might actually think that they are too dependent on you." Dean said, kneeling on the floor, putting an arm around his neck.

"Mpf ..." Sam said.

"He thinks we're too ... .intimi ..." Dean said Sam touching the neck with one hand and sliding down her chest, disappearing into the water.

Sam closed his eyes to that languid caresses and erotic. He was already aroused. Dean he always puts little to make it exciting.

But Dean got up immediately and walked away, going to rimirarsi mirrors in the room.

"Who knows why I think ...." Said Sam, from the bathroom, ironically.

Dean while he was undressing completely, looking in the mirror.

"Maybe we hug too often" Dean said with a smirk.

"I think n- not invite him over to see me ..." said Sam, rancorous.

Dean laughed, especially when he saw Sam swallow in front of his naked body.

"You made the gym, I see ...." Said Sam, looking at his physical palestrato, and muscles.

"Yes, a bit '..." Dean smiled.

"I thought you were busy with the hunting of wolves." He said, sam annoyed.

"In fact ... but not day and night ... touching ..." Dean smiled, referring to the pectoral.

Sam rested his palm on Dean's chest, slowly, sliding his hand down to the groin, touching but not squeezing.

Dean knew the effect he did to his little brother, and it made him mad.

Sam put his lips to kiss Dean's chest, gently, reverently.

Sam Dean stroked her head gently, answering the gesture of sweetness.

Dean was perfect for kissing, not a single hair on that physique that looked like the Riace bronzes.

Sometimes Sam suspected that he cared so much to please him, and he did the same.

Neither of them liked the idea of kissing or touching a hair full of body.  
 

"You want to come?" He asked Sam, not hiding his desire, and Dean agreed.

He entered the bath covered with foam. His intent was to make crazy Sam, but when Sam opened his arms to meet him, when he entered the bath, remained displaced.

Their bodies were wet but also dry, tonics, and who knows why, when embraced, seemed even more perfect, especially when Sam embraced him like that, squeezing it as if it were the most precious thing he had.

Wet hair of Sam, tickled his neck. Through him an intense and profound love, which almost made him forget what he wanted to do.

"You should not be so attached to Starmie, otherwise then Dad gets angry." It provoked Sam.

Dean laughed.

"He also says that I have to take care of you," she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

Sam moaned happy, but still did not give in.

"But how, you are his little soldier?" Continued Sam.

"I prefer to be your own." Dean said, silencing Sam.

Dean took advantage of the momentary lack of words of Sam, to suck a nipple, and making him moan.

You feel excited under him and put a hand right there, and squeezed.

"Dean. Ah! "Said Sam, trying to move against his hand.

"Calmly ... Sammy ... when I finish here, I will of your lower parts." Dean said.

Sam groaned. Dean was always so considerate.


	7. Women's underwear

Okay. Dean had accepted this game.

He had said yes to the proposal to Sam to make these games a little 'spice up between them.

What Dean did not understand is why Sam had to find erotic or exciting, put on some panties and fishnet stockings to women.

He understood the striptease style nine weeks and a half, but he did not understand her panties and socks!

Mind you, Dean liked. He liked everything that Sam was wearing, and those panties on him were really sexi. stockings not much.

He does not understand why he had made, thinking it was assumed that dean excite you!  
 

Dean anyway when Sam did what striptease, in their apartment, did not think too much about.

She took him and they made love.

A Dean liked to always specify it. Not having sex. They made love.  
 

The next morning, however, a strange feeling of unpleasantness gripped the stomach.  
He decided he had to clarify things with Sam.  
   
 

  
When Sam woke up, calmly, since it was a Saturday and had no school, Dean said softly:

"Sam, why did you have the idea of those stockings and those panties?"

"Dean, what questions they are ?? Wait ... turn you on it? You're still thinking ... you want me to put them back ?? "

"NO!" Dean said with perhaps too vehemently.

Sam is strange.

"Dean, what's wrong ??"

"Sorry, I did not scream. But really, why did you do that ?? "

"Damn, dean, why are you taking so wrong ??"

"I want to know why you did it!"

"Because ... because ... because I thought you'd enjoy, happy ??" Sam cried, bursting into tears.  
 

Dean looked surprised. "Because you thought ... I would have liked ??"

"Because I've always liked girls so that the geese did !!"

"So ... you're dressed like that for ... to please me? But Sammy, I like you already! I'm crazy about you !! "

"God, Dean ... I'm just stupid panties ... and the stupid calze..se you insist, I throw them away !!"

"NO! is not the point, I'm the happiest guy in the world if you do something for me! "she said, taking his face in his hands.

"It seems ..." Sam said, as new tears sprang from her face.

"What they do not swallow ... your insecurity ... I do not want you doing this for me because you think I would not like, or who ... can feel nostalgia for old habits ...."

Sam tried to smile. "So ... this means that I no longer wear those stockings and panties?"

"Hey, I did not say that. Once clarified this, women that I do not look at them anymore, and I only watch you, you can safely continue to metterle..le stockings but throw them away .. "

"Pervert" said Sam while Dean attracted him for a kiss.

"He more than me ..." Dean replied.  
   
   
 

 

Dean felt he had done the right thing to clarify that point with Sammy. Now she saw him calmer and happier, less anxious to prove dean something. of course, their games were not over yet, but became more romantic.  
  



	8. Giulietto e Romeo Epic love - first part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam try Romeo and Giulietto !!

Sammy, do not talk! "Said Dean, quite decided.

"You always said that it is one of the most romantic operas that have ever existed in the history!" Protested Sam.

"This does not mean that I am willing to do Giulietto !!" still protested Dean.

"Listen, my partner of scene got sick suddenly ... can no longer play the role of Giulietto, and as you know, I have to do Romeo ..."  
 

Dean snorted. He had known for some time that the  Sammy'class would participate in a play for Giulietto e Romeo. One revisited spectacle of Romeo and Juliet, in favor of gay and gay couples. A strong message in favor of same-sex couples rights.

"Besides, you do not really want me to kiss other lips outside of your ..." he teased sam, with romantic voice.

"Do not you look at the other eyes off me ..." continued Dean

"And do not kiss other lips outside of my ..." continued Sam.

Dean gave him a kiss to sanction those words. Damn brother, had the power to make them do things, unbelievable.

 

 

 

*  
Convince the professors, and people in charge of the show, to take Dean, who was presented as a friend of Sam, it was extremely easy.

Dean was beautiful tall, muscular, magnetic. Irresistible. And even romantic.

  
Perfect for Romeo.

  
"What???? I had to do Romeo! "Said Sam, surprised.

  
"Do not be silly," said the organizer of the show. "Dean is blond, tall, confident, perfect for Romeo. You will do Giulietto, that you are more puppy! "

  
Dean laughed, amused, while Sam wrapped her arms muttering angrily that he was not puppy.

 

 

 

 

*  
They began the tests, which last two weeks. Sam and Dean are constantly trained on the stage, with increasing involvement.  
Dean / Romeo: "I swear my love to the moon!"

  
Sam / Giulietto: "Do not swear on the moon, this fickle that face changes every month, in his round to go!"

 

 

 

*

Dean / Romeo: "Forgive me, forgive me to love you and  having you leave understand."

Sam looked up at Dean and saw that she was crying, after reciting the phrase.

"Dean!"

He noticed immediately that Dean must have thought to himself and Sam. She hugged him instantly to comfort him, while Dean was trying to bounce back against the wall.

A boy who was walking through the corridors of the theater at the time, he saw Sam and Dean kissing passionately against the wall. They still had the clothes on stage.

The boy was surprised ... did not think Sam same with the guy who was Romeo. He tried to leave, but Sam opened her eyes and saw him.

They immediately drew back, and the boy apologized.

"I did not want to disturb ... and so ... relations between colleagues eh?" He grinned, winking.

Sam and Dean were embarrassed from being left to surprise you like that.

"Relax, do not tell anyone!" He said, saluting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then ... the chapter is long enough ... so I cut it in two parts xD
> 
> in the next chapter dean and sam will star in the show * _ *


	9. Giulietto e Romeo epic love - second part

On the evening of the play I will arrive faster than they thought. Sam and Dean were very excited, and just before the show began, Sam kissed Dean behind the scenes.

"Thank you for what you're doing!" She said.

  
"Like I said ... you must not kiss any other lips but mine!" Dean said.  
Just then the phone rang. It was John!

  
Sam and Dean warned suffered a growing panic. Sam did not want to answer, and trembled when you open the line.  
"P-Ready? As? Tonight, yes, but ... I thought you said you could not free yourself? Yes, I understand ... no, but you say, it is that I'm happy, it's just that I did not expect ... I'm a little 'crowded out. So tonight, Dad. "

  
Sam put down the line, with a face like a funeral. Dean saw that he had already understood everything from the responses of Sam, and was perhaps paler than he.  
"Daddy ... tell me that I misunderstood and that will not come to see us tonight ..." he said with his mouth wide open and terrified eyes.

  
"Said he could not miss the theatrical representation of his son ..." said sam broken. Maybe he would cry.

  
"Sammy ...."

  
"I do not want to do the representation, Dean ... give up everything, let's say you do not feel!"

  
"Sam, the representation is in an hour!"  
"Dean ...".

  
"Listen, we will tell you that there was no one else for the role of Romeo ... will understand, you will see ... does not have to take it badly!" Dean tried to reassure him, sensing still have some flaws in the plan ... now all they had said Dean was a friend of Sam, and if the father had spoken with someone ...

  
"Who will take it badly, and why you never want to make the representation ??" said the boy who had caught them a week ago kissing.  
Dean and Sam jumped frightened.

  
Sam invented that his father was opposed to the relationship with her boyfriend, Dean, and would not be a good idea if she saw now, in the role of Romeo.  
"I can try to hold him ... ... if you want ..." he tried to say the boy.

  
"How would you do? It is impossible, you can not stop for the entire performance ... believe me, is a madman! "Said Dean, biting his tongue in order not to betray himself, having to explain why they knew so well.

  
"And then we do not get in trouble." Said Sam heartbroken.

  
"Look, I'm gay, like you, and I have passed all the colors, for my nature ... I had a fight I too many times with my father because of the guys I go out, so no one more than I can understand you . "

  
Sam and Dean were grateful understanding but still thought it was not a good idea.

  
"Let me give it a try, okay? I want to try! Just tell me what kind of car will come the father of Sam, and the license plate number, ah, later also suggestions on what to say to him which may serve to restrain him or upset him, since you seem to know him very well! "

  
Sam and Dean did not see alternatives and then agreed.

  
  


 

 

*

  
The representation was about to begin. Missing about 20 minutes, and the John machine was parking in front of the theater just at that moment. He knew what to do. the boys had told him that John was a guy attached with the monsters, a little nutty.

  
The boy took the phone ringing of John at that moment.  
"Hello?" John replied, surprised and a little 'pissed.

  
"John Winchester is you? I need help! "The boy said.

  
"... What kind of help? Where are your parents? "He asked John, recognizing the voice of a scared little boy.  
"They have a problem ... with a monster ..." said the boy, pretending to cry.

  
"Listen kid, let me talk to your mom or your dad."

  
"I can not, I'm gone, but I was too afraid that the monster takes them ... he always comes back .." the boy said, hating herself for the lie he was saying.

  
"Kid, where you are?" He asked John.

The boy shoots a city at random, that as far as he remembered.

  
"What????? But it is an hour from here, and I have come all this way to ... look, boy, I'm sorry, I just can not come now, call me back in two hours okay? And I swear to you that I'll be there. "

  
The boy in a panic began to cry.

  
John tried to make him see reason. "Listen, I've had a rough day, today I tried to trace my son Dean to ask him the representation of the other theater to my son, Sam, but it has the detached cell ...."

  
The boy was stunned. His son Dean?

  
Of course, it could be a coincidence, but the boy remembered the kiss they had exchanged with the boy, Dean ... he knew of passion, possession and torment ... and then their despair when they heard that Sam's father would come ...

  
Their father…

 

The affair was more serious than previously thought. Dean was not just the guy to Sam, he was also his brother ... and he would not really have to get involved ... his father would have sliced him even after her children ....

Still he tried to go for broke. He pretended to cry again,

He hoped in the directions of John fault. It was his only hope.

John, won by sobs of the boy, promised that he would go to him, but first he had to at least greet Sammy.  
 

The boy, raised, made a run at breakneck speed, to reach Sam and Dean to warn them.

He arrived just in time in the dressing room of Sam, where the boys were going to get the costumes. Missing 13 minutes! "

"John is coming!" He shouted.

"What??? You could not convince him ??? "almost yelled Sam.

"I convinced him, but he wants to salutary you before he left!" Said the boy, desolate.

 

Sam ushered in a hurry the poor Dean in the closet of the dressing room, about the same time that the boy ran away from the dressing and cruised out John, who looked at him curiously.

"Sam." Said John, going by his son.

Sam despite all the anxiety on him, he was happy to see him.

They embraced. John asked, "Who was that?" Alluding to the boy he had seen going out.

"Is ... Romeo, you know," she laughed hysterically.

"What ?? But it should not be blond ?? "

"Well, put a wig." Sam said, still laughing hysterically.

 

John muttered against the maximum efficiency of the boys grading service, and then explained to him briefly of the crying little boy problem.

  
"Do not worry, Dad ... go ahead ... before duty. I'm happy that you came here, even for a short .... "the sam said, touching his shoulder, trying not to show too much relieved.  
"Where's Dean ?? It is the day that I seek ... quell'incosciente has the phone off the hook! "He said, with his eyes wander around the room.

  
Dean in the closet, held his breath. The clothes of Romeo began to itch., Who knows what he would say if he were their father came out of the closet with these clothes on.

  
"Dean has a dead battery, Dad ... it's gone to get some food for the guests ..., in a cake shop! I'll tell him you went! "Sam said.

 

"I saw the stage. Good show you put on ... but ... next time try to kiss a woman, okay? "John said, winking.

Sam greeted him, always smiling nervously.  
 

Sam took a deep breath, then waited a few seconds, just to be sure that his father would not come back, and opened the closet to Dean, who sighed heavily. Sam smiled back, opening his eyes.

Did not have time to hug, the boy went like a rocket, and said he had to hurry up! The show was in five minutes !!

 

 

 

 

****

 

****

*

 **Romeo:** alas, because the love of so kind look, then to the test, so harsh and tyrannical?

 **Romeo:** I wish that I possess. my heart, like the sea, is boundless, and my love is as deep as the sea; more to you no more and possess grant, because the one is the other.

 **Romeo:** meaning Montague? Nothing, not a hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part of a man's body. What c'èin a name? what we call the rose name, even though we called him by another name, serberebbe still smell as sweet.

 **Romeo:** my heart had ever loved? Eyes, reject it, because he had never known the beauty until now.

 

 

 **Giulietto:** How, why did you come up here? higher the garden walls, and hard to climb, and if someone finds out you now ... if I think who you are, this is a place of death.

   
   
**Romeo:** with light wings of love, I flew over these walls. for love there is no stone barrier and what love can do ... amore..tenta ... can not stop your relatives ...

   
   
**Giulietto:** if they see you here, they'll kill you ...

 

 **Romeo:** ahimè, the danger is more in your eyes than in twenty of their swords. If you look at me with sweetness,  I will be strong against their hatred.

 

Dean and Sam looked deep into her eyes, saying these phrases.

 

 **Romeo:** O my love, my spouse! Death, which has already sucked the honey of thy breath, Hath had on your beauty.

 

Dean of this last sentence, kissed Sam, who was on the ground, pretending to be dead.

  
Then he drank the poison. Sam as expected, he awoke, touching the hand that held the poison, Dean / Romeo stirred, opening his eyes, while he still had his hand on the bottle of poison.

  
He fell to the ground, giving his gaze on those of Sam / Giulietto.

  
Sam / Giulietto called his name, the held his hands over his face, he tried to revive him. And then he wept. He claimed the poison of his beloved, regretting that he had finished everything.

  
"Do not you have even left a bit 'for me to follow you ..."

  
He took his sword and always looking into his eyes, pretended to stab herself.

 

 

 

*

The show was a success. The crowd was enthusiastic, but now Sam had to go back in its dormitories with pupils.

"Wait. Wait. "Said Sam, claiming another kiss from the lips of Dean. She made him get off his hands over his face and then put them to him in the neck. Dean turned to leave, but then thought better of it, and ran to kiss him again.

They still had their stage clothes, and Sam was let go, slumping against the wall, held up only by the arms of Dean.

"You must go," said Sam, between kisses.

They still gave two or three kisses, as they Dean was trying to be strong to remove his body from Sam.  
 

The boy who had helped Sam and Dean had been watching them. It was strange. He had discovered that they were brothers, but that did not repel him. Indeed, he found them cute.

"Thanks, Jimmy." The Dean said, patting him on the shoulder as he departed.

Sam thanked him in turn.

"Be careful in the future to your father!" Repeated Jimmy.

 

They had spoken between pause the show and the end of the show, and it was incredibly pretty easy to convince the two to admit that they were brothers, or maybe they just needed a friend to confide in.

Probably he would not have revised them ever again, but was glad to have met them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

  
It was about midnight, and the kids get scared a lot, hearing a noise at the window of their dorm.  
Dean was! With a ladder! Dress Romeo!

  
"Dean? You become stupid? If they find you ... "Sam said, that although the vast proven surprised by the arrival of his brother, had very much sleep and was awakened abruptly from unexpected that arrival.

  
Dean picked him up before Sam, under the incredulous gaze of his companions, could even rebel.

  
"Dean! But you do, put me down, come on! "Said Sam, without even trying to rebel.

"Shh, quiet Giulietto, Your Loving Romeo, came to kidnap you because they can not stand too long without you!" The Dean said.

  
"And you, who are you looking at? You had to know that the show was not over yet! "She said Dean turned to his companions who watched stunned at Sam's abduction.  
"Dean! We will kill! "Began to rebel against Sam saw that Dean was going to the window.

  
"Good Giulietto! Some of you mocciosetti I would hold the ladder? You know, we are a bit 'all like Icarus, incapable of understanding and fly! Here, take a sweater, Sam ...

Giulietto "said Dean taking the sweater Sam leaning all'attaccapanni, and putting it on her shoulders.

Sam clings more to Dean soon as they started down the stairs, supported by fellow Sam's school.

  
Not even they knew how they managed to get down in the yard without falling down like two ripe fruits.

  
While Dean was walking around the yard with Sam in her arms, tireless, and Sam could not understand how she could not break a couple of ribs and kidneys, Sam gave him repeated small basins on the cheek, touched by his initiative.

  
When they were in their apartment, Dean put Sam on the bed and resumed kissing languidly, whispering sweet phrases.

 

 

Dean: "I wish that I possess; my heart, like the sea, has no limits and my love is as deep as the sea: most of you will I give the more you have, because the one and the other. "  
 

  
Sam: "My heart had never loved? Eyes reject it, because it has never known the beauty until now. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter <333


	10. the sea ... the stars ... you ...

a trip to the beach.

The bonfire on the beach. The stars. The sand.

I own them friends, who enjoyed and ate, and were drunk.

Everything perfect, right?

All you can wish for ...

But Sam could not play, not when he knew that somewhere on a short distance from them, Dean beach waiting for him in a tent and had definitely prepared something special for them.

So ... it .that Fuck the party, the companions and the bonfire as well.

Them when they were together, were sparks.

It was like fireworks, like the stars that explode and then are reborn.

It was like the big bang, it was hot as a bonfire on the beach.

He left. He slipped away from them.  
 

He walked on foot and reached the other nearby beach.

The unmistakable red curtain.

Dad had given it for the five years of Sam.

Dean looked at her with his nose out, worried. When he saw Sam brightened.

He ran to embrace him. Sam ran, clutching the arms, with cold.

He had bare feet, even Dean had bare feet, and now that they were back together, touching, ice cream.

"You should take a sweater, campione..per lucky am I that I think about," Dean said, mettendogliene on one, feeling it tremble.

She accompanied him to the center of the beach, where he had prepared a dinner by candlelight for them.

Sam knew that Dean had done this because this was a special day.

The day that you were given the first kiss and even the day that they made love for the first time.

Sam took a seat at the table, noticing a white dahlia in a pot.

Dean at times he could be very sweet.  



	11. Hunger passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean playing with food

"Drink," said Dean, handing him a glass with a greenish liquid. Sam drank a bit 'intimidated.

It was milk and mint. He downed raised. He loved the milk and mint.  
 

 

Now it was the turn of Sam. "Drink". She handed him a glass of blue liquid.

"Blue Angel." Whispered Sam.

"Not bad, Sammy. Let's move on to something more fun, eh? Eat! "She said, handing him the chili.

Sam gulped hard, with great satisfaction of Dean.

"Hold on to claim victory ... drink ..." he said, handing him a glass of water.  
   
 

 

Dean laughed. "Water?"

"Drink!" He said again Sam.

Dean drank and almost choked. "S- salt ..."

"Salt water you drink ..." Sam said with a grin.  
 

Dean barely drank.  
 

 

They had tried to turn something that the other would surely have liked, and something that would put them in trouble ... now had to try something romantic, eating each their ends together.

"Eat ..."

"Passion fruit ... mmm love it when you make the romantic" Sam said, eating one end of the small fruit, while Dean bit into the other end.  
 

"The fruit of love! The lychee! "Said Sam, when it was his turn. Again each ate their ends by the other's mouth.

"Now, something sweet to eat." Dean said, giving Sam a spoonful of honey "And on your body ...." Dean said, spreading his bare chest of the pie, from the package they had bought.

"Yuck ..." Sam said, embarrassed.

"Shut up and good ... the cake never sucks ..." Dean said, eating it directly on Sam's chest, sucking her nipples erotically.

"Dean ... if you do so. .." He tried to send him away Sam, who was already hopping.

"Still, I have not finished ..." said Dean, that I forget the rules was about to get really get carried away.

He undid his jeans and boxers Sam, and made him pour on his member a little ice cream.

"Dean! Oh God! "Sam said, seeing that Dean had already knelt down and began my toy torture ..

 

Dean was teasing him more than anything ... he did not want it to end quickly, so after a while he got up on.

"I will avenge!"

"We'll see!" Dean challenged him.  
 

Sam took a sardonic grin the box from the floor ... he had not wanted to tell Dean what it contained, and it was discovered that contained hamburgers!

"Oh my God ... I can eat?"

"No no..hai already eaten ..." Sam said maliciously. "Now it's my turn!"

"You're not serious ... with those you can not !!" Dean said, shocked.

"We bet? But before EAT! "She said, handing him cotton candy.

"No, no ... anything but that!"

"Eat!" Said Sam.  
 

 

Dean ate cotton candy and then assisted helpless to whatever was making Sam, wiping burger against his chest, after having stripped completely.

"You're ruining the works of art!" Said Dean, seeing crumble hamburger, while Sam rubbed on them to him.

"Shit ..." Dean said, while Sam stuzziacava his chest with his tongue and did the same thing he had done before Dean to his nipples.  
 

"Sammy ... I can not remember as were the rules ..." Dean said.

"Me neither ... but I'm hungry ... so hungry ... so you say if ..."  
 

Dean heads the fly. Tangled with each other, sitting on the floor, hugging each other, while order to savor each other.

"Ohh..non thought dirty and clean up each other was so ..." Dean said.

"Pretty damn exciting? But in the end love is not just that? Devour each other? "Sam asked anxiously, clutching the Dean's hair.  
 

Dean broke the embrace, to land Sam to the floor.

"Enough of this game. I can not resist anymore."

"Me too ... it may be the chili?" Sam asked, before suffering another attack by the dean, and twist your legs to his back.

"Dean ... we should just take a shower ..."

"I'm too time now to let you go ..."

"I meant together ..." said Sam, making him the scratch card on the head.  
 

 

Dean then took weight, struggling a bit ', because Sam was becoming heavy, and took him to the bathroom, while the other chuckled.  
 

They brought down the jet of hot water, and they began to kiss, and to surrender to passion.


	12. Our first Valentine love

It was Valentine's Day and Sam and Dean had prepared a very special cake for their first Valentine's Day together.

Sam had prepared in the kitchen of their apartment, hot chocolate, and Dean had bothered to personally prepare the cake.

"Do not eat it before it's ready, Dean, and above all, wait for me!" Sam told him, jokingly, as he checked the chocolate.

Affected the strawberries together with Dean that was a little flushed, and it was argued keeping on Sam's shoulder, red cheeks.  
Sam was having a casino, and the embarrassment of Dean even more amused.

When the cake was ready, Sam is fun to put a bandage over the eyes of Dean and to feed him with strawberries. Dean let him do it. He knew that the fact to make himself so docile, the sight of his little brother was very exciting.

"Look what I brought!" Then Sam said, opening a box hidden up to that point and containing the pink stencils in the shape of hearts

"I can not believe, Sammy, you're a girl !!" Dean said, trying to escape.

Hand Valentine's Day, the cake, strawberries, but the molds in a heart shape, no !!

"You're good there, still and silent! Stencils you eat !! "rebuked him Sam.  
"You're not serious !!" Dean said.

 

"Hold still ... look ..." said Sam, stampandogli a pink little heart on one leg, and making him see that the heart was dripping a little 'of frosting.

Dean he tasted a bit '. "It looks frosting ... raspberry ..."

"That's right ... now you're still ...." Sam said, starting to undress him.

"Sammy !! If you wanted to have sex, it was enough to say, what was the need to stage this whole comedy ?? "the Dean asked, laughing.

"Shut up!" Said Sam, stripping him completely, and recovering the stencil to the horror of Dean, who stared.

"No no no no no no no!"

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Said Sam, starting to stampargli hearts of frosting everywhere, all over the body. On the legs, belly, shoulders ... everywhere ... and then he began to remove the hearts, licking them with his tongue, making moan Dean.

"It's up to you ..." Dean said, after a while ', mischievous.  
 

Dean Sam undressed, and began to do the same procedure on him, but if Sam was more the type to bear greedy, Dean licked away the hearts so much more erotic and sensual, ever so slowly, and Sam reclined his head to 'back, tenderly holding his head with one hand as he brushed away the hearts of his chest.

 

*

The evening went to the park, one of the few open to the public at night, and stood on benches, watching the beauty of the large fountain in front of them.

"Come here ..." Sam urged him. Dean did as requested, and Sam dipped his hands in the water of the fountain, and put them to him on the face, stroking his cheeks.

Dean remained for a few minutes softened, and then asked him the reason for that gesture.

"The caresses ... feel more, if they are wet, do you?" The Sam, he puzzled asked, without looking at him.

Dean did not answer, or at least, he did it with a passionate kiss and full of love.

"I'm not good with words like you, Sammy, but I wanted to tell you that you're making me fall in love more and more of you, more and more madly, Sammy ..."

"And you said that we do not know the words ..."

"And I also wanted to tell you, I will go with you other infinite Valentini, only with you!" He said, taking his face in his hands.

"So, this means that will never leave me ??"

"Do you believe me if I tell you what, Sammy? I'm not going to leave you, not now, not ever! "

"Neither now, nor ever ... yeah, sounds good!" Sam smiled, and then kissed again, sitting on the edge of the fountain, in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are also loose you right ?? <33333
> 
> those who have read my story, "I hate you and I love you" will remember when I spoke in one of the chapters of their first Valentine's Day. Well, this was <333


	13. Delicate and taboo topics

Dean was waiting for Sam to come back from school. He returned to him. As always.

He always waiting him, with growing anxiety to see him again, but this time seemed different ... ...

This time, the anxiety began to dawn in him, when it already had passed only a few hours from when Sam was at school, and then it was clear that he could not get back shortly.

When he was starting to get close to the hours that would come out, Dean felt almost on the verge of a nervous breakdown, without knowing why.

It required him to stay calm and it was almost glad she was finally here ... the time of short Sammy them would come, putting an end to the anguish so irrational.

Sammy, however, never came.

Dean forced himself to relax. Normally Sammy put us more or less always ten minutes to get from him, coming on foot, and it could be that he stopped to buy a comic book ... in that case it would take at least fifteen minutes.

He decided to casually read a newspaper to pass more quickly those minutes.

Sammy does not even arrived fifteen minutes later, but after twenty, yes.

Just in time ... Dean was going to call Sam to celllare, cursing himself for not having done it once, when she saw him coming.

Leaders immediately that something was wrong, by the way Sammy kept his head down and entered without looking at ... certainly had no doubt it was something happened, but be sure of this from his expression, was another matter.  
 

"Sammy !!" called Dean, throwing the newspaper on the couch, and going towards him. "I was going to call you ... why the delay? The professors have kept you? Some problems with your companions to school ?? "she asked apprehensively.

"No..va all right with them ..." Sam said, still not looking, and Dean knew immediately that he was lying. Sam always knew when he did it, but he had the impression he was not all there.

"Sammy, look what I can understand when minds ..." he said, touching his arm.

Sam struggled, in a way that Dean very frightened.

"Do not touch me !!" she said, almost hysterical.

Dean looked at him wide-eyed, realizing instantly that his brother was angry with him, even though he did not understand why.

"Are you mad at me?? What have I done to you ?? "she asked.

"Nothing ... I'm just nervous ..." said Sam, and Dean heads that only half a sentence was true what he said.

He was afraid that Sam would be mad at him for some of his former conquest, and was moved with fear, even though it was absurd. She must not feel guilty. From when he was with Sam she had never betrayed anyone, and no.

"Sammy, tell me what happened to you!" He said, grabbing his arm again.

"I told you let me go!!!"

 

And if Dean had not had confidence that Sam was just angry with him, he would let it go really, would give him time to dispose of nervousness.

"I know you're mad at me, I have not done anything, I want to know why !!!"

"Dean, please ..." now Sam seemed to look at him pleadingly. Dean follow instinct, and heedless of his protests, he hugged him.

Sam was surprised, but not rejected him. still following the instinct, Dean grabbed his face and kissed him.

Sam at first tried to push him away, but he made only a feeble attempt, unsuccessful.

As soon as you hear the language of Dean groaned and circled his neck with her arms.

Dean, raised, picked him up. There could still, despite Sam was growing.

He backed with Sam in the arm to the bed, and finished them both on the mattress, with Sam over Dean.

They kissed again a bit ', without saying anything, with Sam caressed Dean's face, then when it ends, Dean took his face in his hands and said softly:

"Now you tell me what's wrong?"

Sam looked at him, and burst into tears.

"Hey, hey ... quiet ... know that I can say anything ..." Dean said, instantly regretting what he had said. Maybe Sammy was in love with a girl. He could not stand it, he would not know even what to tell him.  
 

Sam seemed to try to catch his breath before he could speak. Finally, after what seemed endless to Dean, he said:

"A ... at school ... .a lesson ..."

Dean began to breathe normally. Fortunately no girls in between.

"Yeah?" Dean encouraged him, touching his chin.

"... We talked about topics of issues ... ... delicate ..."

Dean began to suspect something, and degliuti.

"It is what you imagine ... we talked about the ... the ... the In ..."

"Incest?" The Dean asked, coming toward him, seeing that Sammy was in obvious difficulty, although it was not easy for him to say that word.

It looked like something dirty, corrupt ... and Dean instead liked to think of her relationship with Sammy, like a beautiful thing ... a thing of love ....

"Yes ..." said Sammy, still looking down.

"Do you ... do you want to tell me what they said?"

 

 

"That ... that is something still very presente..un bit 'everywhere, which is not talked about much in order not to upset people, but that is very present in the families ..." said Sammy, while new sobs interrupted him.

"Sammy, Sammy, listen to me! They were referring to incest not give consent, right ??? "

"Si..si ..." Sam said, feeling a little 'more calm, in front of this. "It hurt hanno..parlato ... rightly ... I have been silent, but after a while I do not have done more ... I asked in front of everyone, if there was a difference in case the relationship was wanted by both sides ..."

"And what have they told you?" The dean asked, accarrezzandogli legs, consoling.

"They looked at me like I was crazy ... the teacher said it was an impossible thing, that is something that can not happen, because it is not possible that people who share under the same roof since they were children, and even the same memories, can develop any form of erotic or romantic attraction, and that it was increasingly abusive, and shocking ... "

  
"Mmm ..."

"I asked him: and if you happen ... let's assume that the relationship was consensual, and that there was a form of abuse in that case? I specified that I had heard of a few cases, and it is true, I did not lie ... the teacher looked at me a bit 'wrong and told me that even in those cases, the law prohibits that kind of relationship because it is morally unacceptable, especially since sick children are born ... and almost always, in those cases, even if people think they are in love, the relationship always ends up destroying them and end up letting the end, because it is something that destroys families .... "Sam said, always crying.

"Sammy ... Sammy ... small, because you let yourself be involved in that discussion?" The Dean, stroking churches.

"I ... I asked her if it would be different in the case of homosexual relationship, since in that case can not be born figli..e then there is no problem ... he looked at me in disgust and told me to stop thinking about certain things ... "Sam purposes.

"Hold me .." Dean said, hugging him.

 

"It was horrible ... Dean..mi all look bad, even classmates ... just because he was talking about ..." said Sam, Dean tight in arms.

  
"Listen ..." said Dean, pulling, and pulling on the chin. "If this makes you suffer and I were to have second thoughts about us, you can do it, I'm here ... I'm listening ... do not get mad, okay?" Dean said, trying to hide the hurt expression.

  
"Dean ..."

  
"If you're afraid of losing me, you know that I will never lose ... if we were to go back to having only one fraternal relationship, I'll always be here for te..quindi if your fear is that it will leave you ..."

  
"Dean ... I love you ..."

  
"When you came back that way, I felt that I hated ..."

  
"I hate you because ... you have my own blood ... my own DNA ..." said Sam, touching the skin on the arms and intristendo Dean.  
"But I love you ... for you are, even if you're my brother .."

  
"Sammy ..."  
"I love you because you could love someone else, and yet you love me ... just me ..."

  
"Only you ..." Dean said, stroking his hair.  
They kissed again, more slowly and languidly.

 

Sam after the kiss, he confessed:  
  
"I had doubts ... about us, when I came back, but then that was enough to kiss me because all were it to be ... .giusto ..."  
  
Dean did not know what to say ... in the end he had done well to heed al'istinto, telling him to give up the words, and kiss him.  
  
"Oh, Dean ... because ... because we have to hide?  Live like this?  We do not do anything wrong ... we can not even procreate ... do not hurt anyone ... because it must be seen as an abnormal thing? "Sam asked, leaning his head to the Dean's chest.  
  
"Because it is ..." Dean said, surprising him.  
  
Sam jumped up, surprised and offended.  
  
"It is ..." Dean said, pointing, and stopping him by the arm.  "Because it's always been this way, the family consists of mother, father, son, brother ... that are the fruit of the love of two people ... it is not expected that the fruits of love is to love themselves ... why do not you  a normal thing, but .... "  
  
Sam was thrilled by the poetry with which Dean was treating this subject.  
  
"But ... it's not fair that because something is outside the so-called normality, should be persecuted.  In a way I understand now ... it would not be good to give the message that the brothers can love each other ... what if this happened?  It would create havoc among families, every little tender or sweet gesture would be misinterpreted, the minds of everyone would be confused ... no gesture would be more spontaneous, as it has always been, and if you can not find even more refuge and comfort in the family,  what's left over? "  
  
"Dean ..."

 

"Not to mention that, it is true that the risk of genetic diseases in persons of the opposite sex is a problem to be reckoned with ... I understand all these things, and you have to understand them too, but there is a but, if in spite of all these things , happens, destiny, divine grace, chance or whatever you want, that two people end up falling in love, however, who are we to judge? Who are we to prevent the love? Since the days of the times, the man was persecuted. First the Jews, then the Africans, blacks, Native Americans, illegal immigrants, homosexuals ... for whatever a man does not understand, he is afraid, and when the man is afraid of something, destroys it! "

"I did not think you were so wise ..." said Sam, touched, patting his belly.

"We have not chosen, it happened, and perhaps precisely because it is unusual, because we have tried, we did not choose, everything was against us ... the fact that we were brothers, the fact that we are two guys despite this love struck us straight to the heart ... and if this is not fate, falling in love when everything plays against you, then I really did not understand anything of love! "  
 

  
Sam did not last so many sweet words all together. He took Dean's face and kissed him, while new tears rolled down the face.

"But if I had to think of not making it, Sammy, I want you to tell me ... it's not too late for you, to make a normal life, next to a woman, not next to your older brother ... you deserve to be happy and me ... for how much love I can give you, I do not know if you'll ever be, my puppy ... "Dean told him, touching his arms.

"Dean ...".

"You have to be sure ... I'm willing to risk everything to be with you, but I will not condemn you at the same ordeal ... because I know it will not end ... and it will grow only when we become bigger ... and if you do not feel, which is understandable, you could always give up ... "

"To give up ... this ??" interrupted Sam, taking his hands, and making them get down on the seat, just below the jeans, arching his head.

 

"And **this?"** He asked again, putting a Dean's hand on his chest, above the heart.

"I do not think of being able .." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Sammy ... if you agree to this, now ... do not accept other doubts in the future ... please ... I can not stand one day ...."

Sam kissed him new momentum. A kiss that tasted of confirmation, of promise, of oath.

"And so be it ..." he finally said.

Dean said nothing more and rolled together in bed, continuing to smooch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fff that chapter text eh? XD I did not know if I would be able to write it, but I'm pretty satisfied with how it came xd my idea was to do it some time ... okay hearts, love, romance, but it was inevitable that sooner or sammy he would have to deal with even the tragic side of this love and I hope to deal with the fact averglielo aentrambi with the right balance, not exceeding neither one side nor the other ... despite the end of almost drowns in fluff xd  
> I hope not to upset anyone talking about issues so delicate.


	14. Our one thousand colours

Sam and Dean are VIOLA

The purple color comes from the blue and red together. Strength and energy, mixed with calm and melancholy. It is associated with the highest frequency and the shorter wavelength. Purple is the color of penance, symbolizes the pain, the anguish and sadness. Those who feel attracted by the purple color, it means that he needs for intimacy and affection, and who is attracted to mystery and magic.

And 'the traditional color of mysticism and spirituality but also of erotic fascination.

It means a union of opposites, suggestibility.

It 's the color of art, imagination, dreams, altruism and healing.

Sam and Dean are attracted by the supernatural as a magnet, they have smoothed the way for the transition from beyond the grave, which is insurmountable to many. Who crosses never returns back, but they will.

 

 

Sam and Dean are RED. They are burning, they burn in their relationship made of blood and love. Burn with passion, anger, blood, burning with love, because that's what makes them feel alive.

All very strong feelings that indicate a state of excitement, but at the same time of pride and pride.  
 

  
Sam and Dean are ROSA, which is one of the most transcendental colors that incite to love. The rose that is Dean and Sam confers on them a great capacity to forgive, and expresses the reciprocal need to give and receive affection. Who is pink, she prefers big passionate love which gives all of himself, and with total dedication. It has the strong need to understand your partner and to love him, even to they annul.  
 

Sam and Dean are WHITE. They are not dyed, but have a high brightness. They are white because white is the color of the angels of heaven and he always will be in contact.

White, however, is also negative. It is a color that promises mourning, death and ghosts.

 

 

Sam and Dean are BLACKS. The black color is the negation of color par excellence ... so expresses denial for the future life with consequent refusal to struggle, denying the reality in which one lives resulting rebellion and aggression. The black color gives a sense of sacrifice, tenacity, pessimism, self-sacrifice and determination in pursuing their goals.

Sam and Dean think they do not have a future, no chance to live a normal life and throw themselves body and soul in what is their ideal ... their mission ... to save lives ... even at the cost of the supreme sacrifice.

Unfortunately it is also the color of DEATH, which follows them like a cloak. The color of darkness.  
 

  
Sam and Dean are YELLOW. The sun is in them, despite several times their guilt will make him believe that you have the darkness within themselves. They are generous, genuine, sarcastic, and are motivated by ideals deep and sincere desire to help others.

 

 

Sam and Dean are ORANGE. They are capable of businesses out of the ordinary.

Orange is the result of mixing of red and yellow colors. Its emotional content is desire. And 'the perception of emotions from a physical point of view (exploration of the world through the senses - feel and experience pleasure). Is sensory perception linked to appetite and how body organs as the voluntary muscles, the sympathetic nervous system, the organs of reproduction.

The feeling of defeat, nell'arancione, is to blame.

Trauma and violence that lead to imbalances in orange): deception, unstable situations, neglect, coldness, rejection,  
 

 

  
Sam and Dean are GREY. As are absolute in loving and receiving unconditional love, their ideas and their actions they are gray. The thin line that separates good from evil is weak and they know it very well, in spite of this are confused, stumble, get up, and do not understand well. What used to seem right, suddenly it no longer is, and then funnel your mind again ... out of selfishness, for love, for fear of being alone ... the gray is the color of the mutation ... Sam and Dean are always changing, and always remain same.

 

 

Sam and Dean are BLUE. They have deep thoughts and ideals even higher.  
 

  
Sam and Dean are GREEN. The green is the color that we seek instinctively when we are depressed or have just experienced a trauma.

And that's what Sam and Dean do, ricercandosi each other's Green.  
 

 

  
Sam and Dean are BROWN.

Seek roots in the earth, the deepest part of us ... seek their hearth, a heat that never found, if not in themselves, desperately.  
   
 

  
Sam and Dean are special. They have in them all the colors of the Rainbow. Shine, become inflamed, and then freeze ....

They heat up, and then they cool ... .tremano and quiver, and love, and droop.  
 

They are hot and cold.

They burn and die. And then return to be alive. Once again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also last stop with this story XD I hope you did not get disappointed with this last chapter ... I was going to conclude talking about the colors, given the title of fanfiction ^^
> 
> I forgot !! To write this chapter I really extrapolated the meanings of colors, obviously adapting them to Sam and Dean, but they are true ... where instead I found nothing poetic it took something of mine ...: p I think you understand where! Goodbyeeee :))


End file.
